warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bristlefrost/PR
Personality :Bristlefrost is brave, sympathetic, sensitive, and eager to be useful. She has a strong sense of duty and a deep trust in the warrior code. :Although loyal, Bristlefrost's own dedication to ThunderClan made her naive to Bramblestar's impostor, who saw he could manipulate Bristlefrost into being his "eyes and ears" within ThunderClan. Bristlefrost became obsessed with being loyal to him, to the point where she stubbornly refused to believe Rootpaw or Squirrelflight when they said their leader was an impostor. Relationships Rootpaw :As an apprentice, Bristlefrost saved Rootpaw's life when the SkyClan tom almost drowned in the lake. While Rootpaw was nursed back to health in ThunderClan's camp, he developed a crush on his rescuer. Wishing to show his appreciation, Rootpaw was granted permission from Leafstar to bring her a vole, but Bristlepaw was greatly embarrassed by the gesture, wondering if word had spread around the Clans that she couldn't catch her own prey. Feeling guilty for berating him, Bristlefrost later apologized to Rootpaw, and the two made amends. Bristlefrost came to consider Rootpaw as a valued friend, comforting her after the pain of being rejected by Stemleaf. :Cats throughout the Clans soon noticed their close relationship. When Rootpaw appeared trespassing on ThunderClan territory, many assumed he was looking for Bristlefrost, but the suggestion infuriated Bristlefrost. After Rootpaw revealed that he wasn't actually there for her, however, Bristlefrost was disappointed. He confided in her about seeing Bramblestar's ghost, something he had only previously told his father, Tree, though Bristlefrost doubted his honesty. Bramblestar's impostor :Bristlefrost defended her leader's strange behavior after his loss of a life, angry that other cats could be doubting and even insulting him, and resolved to help him as much as he could while he recovered. The impostor soon noticed and praised her drive and put her to work organizing patrols. Bristlefrost was astounded by his trust in her, and trusted that her leader would soon resolve StarClan's silence. The imposter further asked Bristlefrost to let him know of any codebreaking in the Clan, leading to Lionblaze and Spotfur being punished. Bristlefrost deeply regretted ratting them out, but remained torn about whether she could go against her leader. :Her feelings changed when she discovered that he had tried to murder Sparkpelt, Bramblestar's daughter. She attended a secret meeting of cats against the impostor. Bristlefrost vowed to expose him as a fraud. However, she retained the impostor's trust, who revealed to her that he would have made her deputy if he could. Stemleaf and Spotfur :As an apprentice, Bristlepaw had a heavy crush on Stemleaf, wishing to impress him and imagining that one day they would be mates. After becoming a warrior, Bristlefrost sought to confirm their relationship, but the tom revealed that he was in love with Spotfur. Bristlefrost was initially distraught by the rejection, but came to accept their relationship after a talk with her former mentor, Rosepetal. However, she couldn't always help herself from being irritated by their closeness. When Spotfur was caught breaking the code by Bristlefrost and barred from being spoken to by any cat, the couple refused to acknowledge the punishment, doubting Bristlefrost's good nature. Thriftear and Flipclaw :As her littermates, Bristlefrost feared Thriftpaw and Flippaw would be jealous when she became a warrior early, but was overjoyed by their support of her. Thriftear in particular has been shown to be close to her sister, aware of her crush on Stemleaf and making fun of his closeness with Spotfur. Bristlefrost values her littermates, and couldn't imagine losing them. Ivypool and Fernsong :Bristlefrost's parents are supportive of their daughter, especially when she passes her assessment early. When Stemleaf rejected her offer to become mates, Fernsong noticed his daughter's sadness and attempted to find out what was wrong. . She later found comfort in her parents when ThunderClan was struck with the loss of Bramblestar, realizing she should have remembered their love for her when she was heartbroken over Stemleaf. Shadowsight, Lightleap, and Pouncestep :Despite being kin, Bristlefrost has interacted little with her cousins, due to their mother Dovewing's choice to raise them in ShadowClan. However, the litters did meet briefly when Dovewing first returned to the lake after journeying to Twolegplace. As an apprentice, Shadowpaw visited ThunderClan in an attempt to cure Bramblestar's sickness, Bristlefrost pitied her cousin when ThunderClan doubted him. However, she felt her trust in him betrayed when it appeared his treatment had killed Bramblestar. Rosepetal :Rosepetal was Bristlefrost's mentor. She supported Bristlefrost during her assessment, and while she initially doubted her, Rosepetal was extremely proud of her. However, when Bristlefrost became depressed after Stemleaf rejected her, she opened up to Rosepetal. Rosepetal understood and admitted to feeling the way she did once but advised that she was young and should focus on being a warrior. While still hurt, Bristlefrost knew Rosepetal was right. Snaptooth :Snaptooth is Bristlefrost's acquaintance, and at the very most, her friend. Bristlefrost and Snaptooth have a brief encounter when they team up to hunt a rabbit. The rabbit manages to escape Snaptooth, but Bristlefrost catches it instead. Snaptooth congratulates her on the hunt, but this causes Bristlefrost to remember the painful experience with Stemleaf. She decides that she doesn't want to go down a path with Snaptooth. Notes and references }} Category:Personality and relationships pages